A Sister For Life
by Emily2901
Summary: what if hiccup had a sister who was with him every step of the e story starts off a week before how to train your dragon and goes on from there. but how will everything go along if heather was one of astrids twin and they have their twin brother called ashton irwin so what if snotlout had a twin sister.how will this play out modern music in story. ashton from 5sos
1. Chapter 1

**so basicly this story is about hiccup having a twin sister, astrid and heather are two of triplets, the other triplet is ashton, snotlout bullys hiccup and his sister, no one does anything about it, snotlout though has a twin sister as well, she's also a bitch and bully's hiccup and his sister, stoick ignores his children as they are not viking like. but in this story hiccup and his sister are fit and can fight but cant fight of bullies or vikings, though they probably could beat ruffnut and tuffnut. the story starts a few weeks before httyd and goes on from there.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**here are info about the made up characters**

hiccup's sister

Full Name: Layla Nadia Skadi Haddock

Meaning of Name: layla(means dark beauty), nadia(means hope), skadi(is and means goddess of bow hunting, skiing, winter, and mountains.

Nickname or Called Most: Lay, useless (called by snotlout and his sister)

Age: 14

Sexuality: Female

Child of: Valka and Stoick Haddock

Appearance: dark beautiful green eyes, tall same size as hiccup, girl 6 pack, skinny, strong, same colour hair as hiccup and straight hair that goes down to just past her bra strap but just before her waist

Personality: quiet, shy, talented, can sing, can write music, can draw, intelligent.

Likes: drawing, writing music, dancing, working in the forge

Dislikes: snotlout and his sister, tuffnut and ruffnut, spitelout, being bullied

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/

snotlout's sister

name: britney

age: 14

sexuality: female

appearance: is a skinny female version of snotlout with short black hair

personality: just like snotlout's

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

astrid and heathers brother

name: ashton

age: 14

sexuality: male

appearance: he looks exactly like ashton irwin from 5sos

personality: has the same personality as ashton irwin from 5sos, but the only reason he doesn't stick up for hiccup and layla is because he scared he will be bullied

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

modern music in song

now please sit back and read

/

please review


	2. Chapter 2

layla's POV 3 weeks before httyd

hiccup and i just finished our run through the woods and got back through the window so our dad didn't hear use, he manly thinks we are useless and are nuisances, and the only reason he doesn't ship us away is because we are the next chief and chieftess as we are twins. we got in trouble yesterday for destroying mildews house but in my pov he deserved, as punishment we have to stay in our for a week. my brother got changed and fell asleep on his bed.

i just sat silently crying, it was our birthday today, 29th of july,we turned 14, and in a 5 days, me and my brother will sit here in our room sadly, not talking but silently crying, because of our mothers death, she died protect use, she was carried away by a dragon, and it's our fault, no it's my fault, my mother and gobber had gotten hiccup and then there was me, she had told gobber to leave with hiccup and get stoick ,our dad, but when my dad came the dragon got scared and set fire to the house, my mom had raced for me but the dragon grabbed her and flew off with her, my dad had grabbed me and turned around to find my mother being taken away. how we know about our mothers death when we were 5 days old, because gobber had told use and he made us promise not to tell our dad that we knew.

i heard my dad walking past our door, i heard him stop and then after a few seconds he walked down the stairs and out the door, i ran out to the balcony that faced the woods and cried and cried, but i stopped when i realised that i had been crying for 3 hours, i stopped walked into my room to find my brother had just woken up, he saw my face and patted his bed,i walked over and sat down and hugged him, neither of us said anything.

' i've got to get changed' as i got up and went behind my changing scene, i changed into dark blue ruffle hem maxi dress, and did my hair up in its usual hairdo which is a side fringe covering half of my right eye, a plat going from my left ear going over my head to my right ear, going behind it and into a small plat at the back or side with the rest of my hair. i come out

'hiccup how do i look' i say striking a pose

'fine, for our birthday, now important question, how do i walk' he says striking a pose

'um i think you meant pose not walk but you look great' i say and we burst out laughing

as the day went on hiccup drew and i wrote songs and played my guitar, as it became night we had some bread for dinner then went back to our room got changed and went to sleep.

as tomorrow went on we went for a run, and drew and wrote songs and sung but as we were having dinner, our father and gobber walked in, they sat down at the table and i got them a plate and food on it and sat down and started eating again, when we finished i grabbed the dishes and cleaned them and put them away, just as hiccup and i were walking up the stairs to our room the horn went off as a dragon attack, but before we could react a gronkle came crashing in through the wall we had been walking and hiccup and i fell to the floor below with a thud as our dad grabbed a hammer and fought the dragon, gobber grabbed us and ran us to the forge and we ended up with sore heads, after the raid, we walked home only to be court by snotlout and britney.

'well well, what do we have here' snotlout hissed

'2 useless twats' britney sneered, hiccup and i rolled our eyes and keep going towards our house, after a few hurtful words they left. when we got to our house, gobber had almost finished the repairs to the wall, we said good night and fell asleep

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HTTYD STARTS NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

layla's POV HTTYD

as me and my brother were dodging and racing to the forge, when our dad yelled at us and threw us into the forge, i tuned out to my brothers and gobbers conversation, and started humming a song i made up, it's called deep in the meadow. as i sharpened weapons i heard an explosion, me and my brother raced to the window to see what happen to see, the other teens were putting out the fire and saw ashton get burned. i was pulled out of my worry when gobber grabbed us and pulled us away, but before gobber could yell at us, our dad came in with ashton

'gobber put them down, layla fix up ashtons burns' as our dad walked we heard the nightfury call and ran away from the door, i ignored gobber and hiccup again, as i started fixing up ashton

'nearly done' i say as i bandaged the burn up, i burn was over the left side of his arm

'thank you, really, i saw you watching the group why?' ashton ask, i squeaked but before i could answer i heard hiccup scream, i bashed out the door to find him being chased by a nightmare, great, i picked up a large stone and threw it at the dragon, it turned towards me

'come get me asshole' i yell, it went on fire and i turned around and ran for the forest, so it would wreak havoc in the village, i was nearly at the forest line when i heard an axe fly and hit something, i turned around and to see my dad had cut off the head of a dragon. i had seen some disgusting things but i had never seen i dragon lose its head, it would haunt my nightmares, i screamed, hiccup had just caught up with me.

'what were you thinking you two you could've been killed' i dad screamed at us, i dont talk much or get angry but this pissed me off

'um i was thinking get the fuck away from the village so it wouldnt wreck anything, oh and why do you give a fuck give a fuck, you haven't been there for the past 14 years, it was our birthday a few weeks ago and where were you, you dont care about us, you're a heartless..' before i could say anything i felt a stinging in my cheek, my dad had slapped me, i looked up at him fire in my eyes

'bastard' i said before running off into the forest with hiccup following close behind, our father didn't follow us


	4. Chapter 4

layla's POV HTTYD

as me and hiccup walked through the forest he said he had hit 2 night furies. just has he hit a branch it flicked back into his eye, i looked at the branch to find he broken, i looked at hiccup, we ran up a small hill before ducking back down, we had just seen to night furies tangled in nets, we walked over now knowing they were asleep, hiccup pulls out his dagger, i grab it away from him

'hey give that back' hiccup demanded quietly

'you cant kill them, you wont make dad impressed, he hit me, he doesn't care get it through your head, every argument we've had with him ends with him winning because he doesn't listen he won't listen to you, anyway no one would believe you, don't argue with me cause you know im right' i say to him desperately, he nods back. i sit down on my legs and whisper some nice sweet things, as i said them the dragon opened it's eyes and looked into mine and i saw it, it was scared of me.

'hey im not going to hurt you i'm going to cut this rope off and you can leave on the condition that you leave berk alone okay, girl' i said calmly, it growled at me, oops boy

'sorry buddy didn't know you were a guy' i smiled softly, i cut the rope and it pushed me into a rock and the other nightfury pushed hiccup next to me, i gasp, it roars in our face, it tried to fly off but crashed into a rock wall before anything happens hiccup falls unconscious. fuck, well this just perfect, mhe, i'll just sleep, i lent myself up against the rock and fell asleep


	5. AUTHORS NOTE: MUST READ

because i am in high school and haven't finished yet i wont be updating till the 13 or 14 of december, really sorry, but please keep reviewing

see ya soon Emily2901


End file.
